Angel's Fire
by angel013
Summary: Sakura thought everything about her is normal until she met her boss, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke is dangerously attractive, he is cold and reserve. He's every woman's desire. But he is not what he seems to be and Sakura will do everything to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary: What if you found out that everything around you are full of lies? And that you are not what you think you are. What if with just a snap you find yourself in a grave danger. Sakura thought everything about her is normal until she met her boss, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke is dangerously attractive, he is cold and reserve. He's every woman's desire. But he is not what he seems to be and Sakura will do everything to find out who he really is._

_Note: Angels here are not connected with God. They are simply creatures that dominate the world of supernatural._

_"Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today."_

**Prologue**

_*Dream sequence*_

_It was raining. Several footsteps can be heard in the background. "The time has come" the black hooded cloaked man said. He look at the crystal in his hands. It was glowing. The eyes that were concealed by his hoods look back at the men around him. They are all wearing black. Their faces were concealed at the shadows. "When the chosen one fails; all will fail" he said and after that a piercing sound was heard and the man had vanished in the thin air._

_*end of dream*_

Sakura bolted up in her bed, her hands covering her ears. The piercing scream that hunted her in her dreams still lingered in the air. It was the same old dream. She's been having that dream since she was seven. "Fifteen years. I've been having those dreams for Fifteen years and until now I still don't know what it is." She thought. She looked at the table in her bedside her clock read 3 am. "I still have 2 hours to sleep" She muttered quietly "arrggg, there's no way I can wake up in time if I sleep again, I might as well prepare for work" she said to herself.

_Sasuke's POV_

"How is she?" He looked at Naruto indifferently. He seemed to enjoy pissing him off. He was assigned to watch over a girl. Simple yet stupid mission. The elders had called him few weeks ago and asked him to guard the mortal from any sign of danger and it's been weeks and nothing came up. He was currently sitting atop of the railings of the rooftop looking at his charge while Naruto is floating in front of him flapping his pure white pair of wings.

"I'm sure the elders just want to pissed you off, you know, to get some fire out of you" Naruto was doing a good job annoying him. As if the elders had done enough. "Hn" He grunted. Naruto had just finished his mission. He was still in his battle garb and it really pissed him off that he got a better mission than him. He was assigned to hunt some rogues that had escape from the order. The order which existed hundreds of years ago. The order is the law for those beings like him. Beings that belong to the supernatural as the mortal would like to call it. He scoffed at the thought. Humans, so mundane and simple headed. They think they are dominant yet so afraid of things they don't understand.

"Why are you so upset, you're doing a great job being a guardian angel" he teased. Sasuke just glared at him. "Why are you here?" He arched his eyebrow "I'm sure you're not here to visit me"

"You wound me, of course I'm here because I missed you" in an instance Naruto's wings fired up. Naruto flapped his wings furiously trying to cease the fire.

"Hey I was just kidding"

"Get to the point"

"The elders wanted you to go undercover"

"What?" he was stunned beyond comprehension. The elders sure are taking so much effort just to protect this mortal. They even assigned him, one of the captains of the Order to guard and it seems that they are not taking any chances if they wanted him undercover and they even asked another captain to deliver the message.

"There is something wrong about this whole equation, teme" Naruto was serious now. He's blue eyes harden.

"I knew something was up the day they asked me to guard a mortal"

"Maybe a demon wanted to possessed her"

"It's a possibility"

"It should be a powerful one if the elders are acting like this"

"Why would a strong demon want a mortal body?" Sasuke was not used in staying at the dark especially if it involved him looking at a mere mortal 24/7.

"You're right a strong demon wouldn't need a body unlike the weak ones"

"What is happening at the order?"

"The other captains were suspicious about your mission but the elders are determined to keep silent" Naruto looked at the girl. "She's causing too much trouble"

"I figure it as much" Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze. The girl was still standing near the edge of the rooftop, gripping the railings; eyes closed feeling the wind rush through her.

"Troublesome"

_Sakura's POV_

"Sakura" Sakura almost jumped at the sudden voice. "What the?" her heart almost stop. Ino looked at her. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you startled me"

"What are you doing here?" Ino looked at her suspiciously "Are you out on a date?"

Sakura look at her irritatingly "No, Ino-pig I'm not out on a date, I was meditating"

Ino chuckled "forehead-girl, you're really weird" she grabbed her hands and dragged her to the door "C'mon, let's have an ice cream. My treat"

"You're just being paranoid as always, forehead-girl" Ino was taking her sweet time in finishing her strawberry sundae flavored ice cream. After dragging her out of their apartment she led her here and bought her favorite triple chocolate ice cream. She knew something was bothering her that's why she dragged her here to eat some ice cream. They've been friends since childhood enough for them to know and understand each other's habits.

"I just felt like someone was watching me." Worry was evident in Sakura's face.

"You think you have a stalker?" Ino asked. She looked exited instead of looking afraid like others would.

"And you sound excited because?"

"Maybe you get to have a boyfriend" Ino suggested. She was at it again; trying, to put some color in Sakura's none existing love life as she loves to put it.

"I'm not gonna hooked up with someone who watches me like a freak" her face was flushed because of embarrassment or anger. "Who knows if he's a maniac or someone who has a grudge and trying to kill me?"

"You knew Karate what's the big deal just beat him up or something. If he's hot, hook up with him. And besides you're exaggerating, you don't even know if someone was really watching you" Sakura rolled her eyes with her best friend's antics _same old Ino I guess she will never change well, I still love her anyway_

"I don't know. Maybe you're right I'm getting paranoid. I should take some rest. I'm a little stressed out."

"Hmmm. Why is that?" Ino asked as she sipped on her yogurt drink. "Whew, this drink is really refreshing."

"I've been having this weird dreams and I hadn't had a nice sleep for two weeks now" Ino watched her best friend as she rubbed her temple. Now that she mentioned it she really looked like a walking zombie. She's pale and the black circle under her eyes was noticeable.

"You could really use some makeover, girl"

"Thanks for worrying, I appreciated it" Sakura said sarcastically.

"No problem" Ino really looked serious she can't helped but laughed.

"Yeah, yeah... Now you're laughing... let's drink for that" Ino laughed.

_Normal POV _

Sasuke watched as the two girls laughed. He's been listening to their conversation while he sits at the empty chair beside Sakura. Most of their conversations are useless or just plain stupid. But the dreams and the stalking got his attention. She couldn't have notice him watching her. He's invisible to the eyes of human unless he decided to show himself. The elders really believed that this girl is of importance. Then it would make sense if she noticed him. But the dreams puzzled him.

He looked at the girl beside her. He moved to touch her shoulder and closed his eyes to concentrate.

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

Sasuke opened his eyes. His deep onyx eyes narrowed confusingly. "I can't see anything from her memories". He watched as the girl tilted her head as if looking at him. Feeling of panic runs through his nerved. He didn't move instead he look at the girl straight into her eyes. She had emerald green eyes. He tried to search something within those green orbs but the result was the same. His ability doesn't work in her. As if, there's a shield blocking her mind. He thought of trying to use his fire to her but decided otherwise. He's not sure if it will work but he was not up to the idea of burning his charge alive. He watched as the girl blink confusingly.

"Sakura, are you alright? You're spacing out" Ino asked her friend worriedly

"I'm fine; I just thought I felt something"

"Something?"

"Never mind, it's nothing" Sakura assured

"Interesting" Sasuke never met anyone before who is unaffected to his ability. It could be dangerous if she can also distinguish his fire. She is only human, that is, if she is really a human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_"Create your own magical realities_

_and when truth comes and knocks on your door_

_you can invite him into your enchanted world."_

_~ Sweetpeafairy ~_

He's busy again reading documents and reviewing contracts. Sakura look at his boss—she's been standing there for a couple of minutes now, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. She needed his signature as soon as possible but it seems that her almighty boss is too busy to even at least look at her. She's been her Personal Assistant for almost six months now and Sakura is very sure that she memorized her boss – his mannerism, his character and even his favorite food while he on the other hand don't even know one little thing about her. She doubt he even know her first name. He pretty much calls her whatever he wants, like this for an instance—"You, what's your problem?" he look at her. His onyx eyes looked tired but still –it's mesmerizing, hypnotic it's so easy to be lost just by looking at him. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Sakura give him her million dollar smile which only gives her a don't-waste-my-precious-time-with-your-stupidity face of her boss. "The executive manager wanted you to sign this—it's the Hyuuga corp. contract" He just nodded and gesture his hand on his desk. One of the reasons why her boss finds her efficient is because she can understand him with just a little gesture. Sakura sighed and look at him. His focus was in the paper again. His bluish black hair shadowed his eyes. He always keep his hair short but it seems that he is too busy camping in his office that he don't have time to cut his hair. When she first got this job her colleagues are so envious of her. One-The Company is one of the leading companies in the country. Two- She was offered a nice check with a lot of zero at the end and lastly, her boss is very attractive guy. Arrogant and rude, yes but very very attractive. "Uchiha-san, Nara-san needs the contract as soon as possible" Sakura said politely.

"Hn"

"Thank you, Uchiha-san" Sakura passes the contract to him. He read it for a minute before signing and giving it back to her. She bowed politely before leaving his office. "wait, ms. —" Sakura stop her stride and look at her boss "Haruno sir" Sasuke look at her confusingly "it's Haruno, sir—My name is Haruno" Sasuke nodded "Ah. Yes, can you tell to Nara-san that I needed the review copy of the document I was asking from him as soon as possible?" Sakura nodded "right away sir"

Sakura closed the door silently before continuing her stride back to Nara-san's office. She looked at her watch. It read 7 in the evening, another hour and she can go. She still needs to organize the documents that Uchiha-san need for his meeting tomorrow before she goes.

"Hey, how's your day?" Sakura look at her best friend wearily before crushing herself in her couch. "that bad?"

"Uchiha-san is out camping again in his office. I had no choice but to stay. It's my fifth day of overtime"

"Poor sakura, Don't worry honey.. I cook your favorite food lasagna for dinner". Sakura look at Ino. She's busy cutting ingredients her long blond hair tied up in a bun so that it wouldn't be on the way of her cooking. "Ino-pig, my favorite food is paella not lasagna".

"It is? Really?"

"C'mon, I know lasagna is the only food you can cook. Don't worry I appreciate it" Sakura wink at her. Ino just laughed at her best friend's antics.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to shower. You enjoy cooking. I need to relax a bit" Sakura close the door in her room before Ino can even comment.

"aist, that girl" Ino just shrugged and continue cooking.

"How is your little secretary teme?" Naruto ask playfully

"Shut up, Dope—it's been almost a year and still nothing" Sasuke look at Naruto while playing fire in his fingers. "What do you think is the deal with that girl"

"I felt a strong presence within her teme, and I know you can feel it too"

"That doesn't mean she's something special. I hired her to be my personal assistant so that I can monitor her. But besides the preliminary result we find out before, nothing interesting is happening"

"teme, our abilities don't work with her"

"So, she has natural shield, is that a threat?"

"We still don't know about that"

"Why don't they assign other Angels? I had better things to do than babysitting a girl"

_*Dream sequence*_

_She run fast—she can't feel her feet anymore. She needs to escape. It was dark. She can't hear anything but the harsh gust of the wind. She stumbles down. She can't get up. Someone is coming. It terrifies her. The chills run into her bones. A dark silhouette of a man slowly —closer. She froze—her eyes widen, she can't breathe. Don't come closer her mind is screaming. The more the figure comes closer the more she can't breathe. _

_*end of dream*_

Sakura suddenly woke up with a gasp. It felt real. She can't breathe. She's suffocating. What was that? It was only a dream. A dream. That became her mantra every time_. I don't think I can handle another dream._ She's been having those weird dreams since she was a child. She felt like something is going to happen. The danger is just around the corner. Closer—closer than it will ever be. She's scared. So much that she wanted to hide.

"Stupid Sakura it's just a dream. A dream and nothing more." Sakura whispered. But still the more I convince myself that it's only a dream the more it felt wrong.

Salura plumped down at her desk chair, glaring in nothing in particular. Her morning wasn't good and she was lacking some sleep. Those dreams were taking some toll on her. It was tough, waking up at dawn with dreams you had since you were a child and you don't have a clue what is it really about. She moved to brush up her short pink hair frustratingly. Her pale skin becomes even paler. She sighed heavily, straightening her back, letting her stiff shoulder relax a bit. It becomes her habit. It helps her to at least eased some of her stress. Those dreams had appeared quite frequently now a days and it annoyed her greatly. She closed her eyes, an act of meditating while enjoying her solitude. She's the first one to arrive. The hallway was empty and the room was still. It was relaxing.

"_find him"_

Sakura almost fell down at her sit. She looked around. She's alone. She swears she heard someone whispered. Cold shudders run through her body. "What the hell is that?" She asked herself quietly. Hand grasping at the desk, she rack her mind trying to remember if something akin to ghost stories had happen in the room. After a minute of silent, she loosens her grip almost feeling like a fool for being scarred out of nothing. "It must've been my imagination" she thought. Relaxing a bit, she closed her eyes once again but this time a flashes of picture-like vision flooded in her mind until it stop at a picturesque of a man standing surrounded by a burning fire. A wing-like light formed at his back. _"It's him"_ a voice whispered in her ears. She was engrossed at the sight that if not only of the hand that tap her shoulder she will never dare to open her eyes.

Sakura open her eyes, she pants frantically while catching her breath. "Are you okay?" a familiar voice asks. Sakura moves to look at the owner of the voice only to see nonchalant face of her boss.

She looked anxious. Her petite eyes widen a little bit and her pale skin became even paler. "Sir" Sakura muttered under her breath. "What happened?" Sasuke asked curiously his eye narrowed. He studied her, wandering what could make his assistant look fearful.

She brushes her hair anxiously. "I'm fine" she muttered choking a little with her words. Sasuke look at her narrowly. "Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to drop the subject.

"Yes" She said quietly. She looks at her almost pleadingly, not to press the matter even further.

"You're early" Sasuke stated.

"I already finish the proposal for the Hyuuga corp. sir." Sakura informed him.

"Good" he said quietly "What's my schedule for today?"

Sakura nodded then look at her organizer "You have a meeting at 9 o'clock with Aburame-san, Lunch meeting with Karin-san then presentation for Hyuuga corp. at 2 o'clock in the afternoon"

"Cancelled my appointment with Karin"

"But sir, it's the third time that you cancelled this meeting"

"I need to prepare for the presentation for the Hyuuga corp."

"Yes, sir but the Lunch meeting is important too"

Sasuke stops walking. Sakura almost bumps into her back. He turned to look at her. "I said I have to prepare for the presentation, so cancel the lunch meeting, is that understood Ms. –"

"Haruno"

"whatever" Sasuke continue walking. Sakura sigh but before she even get to sit down on her desk her boss look at her and say "By the way Haruno-san you're coming with me next month for my business trip" then he closes his office door. Sakura look at the door blankly "eh?" _but that's… in suna?_

"What are you doing here again Dope, I'm busy"

"I'm bored; I thought I could find something interesting here"

"Like what" and as if in cue Sakura trip over her desk chair. "Like that" Naruto chuckled while Sasuke looked at his assistant through the open door. "Che, how troublesome"

"So, I heard you're going in a business trip"

"Hn"

"Well, what are going to do with that assistant of yours?" Sasuke didn't even look at him, his focus was still in the documents.

"She's going with me"

Naruto almost fell down on his sit "really? You're going to bring your assistant in your business trip?"

"That's what I said" Naruto look at her slyly "You and her. Alone"

"Shut up, stop being perverted—I don't have a choice"

"You can leave her with me" Sasuke glared at him. "I thought you don't like babysitting?" Sasuke didn't say anything and in an instance Naruto's T-shirt is burning

"Teme, I have a meeting this afternoon" Naruto exclaimed while distinguishing the fire.

"Stop, annoying me"

"tsk, overprotective bastard" Sasuke glared at him "Fine, fine I'm going"

She looks around her. They just arrived. The flight was long and tiring. And the drive from the hotel is at least two hours. They'd check in to Diamond Hotel, a five star hotel. It's look really luxurious and wonderful. The sight is good although she can't see much since its already dark outside. She checked her watch its 8 o'clock_. Really? No wonder I'm already tired. _She sighed. Her muscles are stiff, her back is killing her and she don't think she can stand anymore. She's too tired to comprehend the things around her. She absently look at her boss. He doesn't look a bit tired. Maybe he's used to this kind of things.

Sasuke approached Sakura, his face unemotional and cold, and with his uncaring voice he told her to go take some rest in her room. She just nodded, too tired to respond.

When she arrived at her room she immediately change her clothes and lay down carefully at her bed. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

"You're already here" Sasuke stated. Kakashi nodded and smiled at him. Kakashi hadn't changed much his handsome face still supported by his cheerful nature; he's still taller than him by a few inches. He wears his silver hair a little bit longer than before. His skin is pale—probably because of staying too much in his office like him. "Where is she?" Kakashi asked, his eyes brighten mischievously behind his glasses.

"She's tired I sent her to sleep"

"Doing your homework I see" Kakashi laugh "Naruto said you're having a good time"

Sasuke only grunted.

"Naruto even dubbed her as "the fire caster's princess", even your brother calls her it"

"That's stupid I hardly treat her like a princess"

"Really? That's not how I see it"

Sasuke arched his brow.

"You let her sleep during work hours and you stayed for almost a year by her side even though nothing interesting happened to her case"

"Yet, nothing happen to her case yet. And besides it's not like I have any other choice. The elders order me to stay as close to her as possible. I hardly got a decent mission since I got this one"

"You do realize that that was the longest sentence you said about a girl do you?"

"Shut up, four eyes"

Kakashi chuckled. "How you managed to remain calm while sputtering those insults made me wonder"

"Get to the point, you're wasting my time"

"Too eager to go back to your princess?"

"One more word about that and I'll burn you into crisps"

Kakashi look at him, his eyes suddenly serious.

"The shadows are working on something" Shadows are the demons who feed human soul and used their bodies as their container. The war between the shadows and the order has been going on for hundreds of years now and in Sasuke's opinion they'd been getting creative as the time passes by. They even use other creatures to side with them.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet but our lead says it's related to the attack that happened last month" Sasuke's eye narrowed. Kakashi was talking about the attack on their main base. It should be impossible for them to infiltrate the security of the base but the lead confirmed that there has been a traitor in their order. The traitor feeds information to the Shadows, showing them the maps and security lapses of the base. It could be dangerous if they couldn't find the traitor as soon as possible.

"What about it?"

"They'd stole the files of the gifted humans that we are currently surveying"

"Why am I not informed?"

"It's supposed to be a confidential matter" kakashi smile sheepishly

"Then, what change?" kakashi look at Sasuke straight in the eye

"One of the files that have been stolen is the file of your charge, Haruno Sakura"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Run_

_They are coming! The voices, What are those voices. It's cold. You have to go. She is sweating hard, her heart beating faster, She can't breathe. Wake up!_

_*end of dream*_

Sakura bolted up, widely awake. She's breathing hard.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Sakura look around her, still gasping. What's that sound? It's dark. She shivers. The window is open, the curtains swaying. She could have sworn that she closed the window before she sleep.

_Ding Dong_

Sakura jumped at the sudden sound. She looked at the door. Sakura sighed in relief.

_What's happening to me?_

Sasuke look at Sakura, She look flustered. After talking to Kakashi, He decided to check her assistant in her room. She look surprise to see him outside her door. She was wearing her white sleeveless top and pajama shorts. Sasuke raise his eyebrow and look down at her, her head just barely reaching his shoulder, she looked small compared to his almost 6 ft. height. She looked back at her—her emerald green eyes looked tired. "Oh, Uchiha-san" Sakura finally muttered

"I didn't realize that you are already asleep"

"It's ok, is there anything you need sir?"

Sasuke nodded and gives her the files. "Review those, I need it tomorrow afternoon" Sakura nodded "I'm going back to my room if you need something just call me" with that he turn around but just before Sakura could close the door Sasuke look back at her and said "and Haruno-san, next time don't open your door while wearing those" Sasuke look at her up and down before walking away, smirk pasted in his lips. He thought he heard a small "Yes sir" before he fully walk away. Sakura look at Sasuke's back—her mouth still gaping, her face is red and her body feels hot because of embarrassment. "How would I know he will come and visit" Sakura muttered to herself "He should have just called me or something" Sakura slap her face lightly "I'm going crazy—if I knew he's going to stop by, I should have wear something decent"

"This hotel was owned by my grandfather, Uchiha-san" Sasuke look at Inuzuka Kiba they've been trying to close a deal but Inuzuka had been stubborn and refuse to sell the hotel, claiming that the place has an ancestral value and they can't afford to lose it but frankly Sasuke didn't even see the value of the hotel aside from the obvious of course.

Logically, if you know you can't save the company you should give it to someone who can handle it well. Inuzuka, he heard is a very logical man. That's why he can't see the reason why he keeps being stubborn. It's probably because of the Pack he's protecting.

Yes, Inuzuka Kiba is the alpha male of the pack of wolves. He can easily figure it out because of their smell and unusually high chakra. On the other hand Inuzuka doesn't know who or what he really is. Unlike him Sasuke can perfectly hide his aura. Angels are calm and their chakra can be sealed, it will not be revealed unless he show him his "true form". Even though he's sealing his chakra, he can still tap at his ability. That made the Angels dangerous to those supernatural and sometimes even to humans.

He looked at Inuzuka Kiba, he understands that the wolves are territorial and that is partly the reason why he doesn't want to sell the hotel but Angels are manipulative and arrogant. He smirk. He won't waste his time with this mutt. He can always barbeque him if he doesn't agree, besides this place was already spoken for. It is now officially the new territory of the Order. "Inuzuka-san, I would offer you something, I'm sure you wouldn't decline but let's talk it over after lunch"

"That's good, I know a great place" Inuzuka Kiba's face lift up by the mention of food. He's been starving and he can't think of anything without thinking of food. He look at Uchiha Sasuke, something is odd with this guy. He doesn't like him and he can sense that the Uchiha wasn't too fond of him either. He look at Uchiha's little secretary. He grins.

Poor little secretary, she's been in the middle of silent war between him and Uchiha Sasuke for hours.

"It's alright, we made a reservation at the hotel" Sasuke said, he look at Sakura for confirmation. Sakura nodded "Yes sir, I already confirmed the reservation for three and—"

"Cancel the reservation, I insists it's my treat" Kiba smiled playfully. Sakura look at Sasuke for approval. He looked annoyed but he agreed anyway probably because he wanted to get it over with.

Sasuke can't help but raise his brow. "Inuzuka-san I thought we are going to have lunch at the restaurant" Sakura asked confusingly. She can feel the dark aura emitting from her boss and she won't be damn enough to be on receiving end of his temper. Inuzuka Kiba just chuckled. The little secretary amused him and if not of her boss glaring at him every time he made a move, he'll already ask the girl out. "Sweetie, Relax. This is my sister's house. She cooked lunch and I assure you. You'll love her cooking" Kiba wink before closing the door of his truck. He insisted of driving probably to ensure Sasuke and Sakura can't protest anymore. Sasuke wasn't happy about Inuzuka driving but he endures it. The man is deliberately annoying him and he's not stupid to fall for it. His assistant apologized silently. He sigh "It's not your fault, let's just go and get it over with" _better get over it before I burn that son of a bitch_ he added silently while opening the door.


End file.
